


Tower

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [58]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Being head of MI6 was akin to being Rapunzel.





	Tower

There were days, Olivia thought as she worked through the never-ending stack of reports, that being head of MI6 was akin to being Rapunzel.

Locked in a tower with no escape.

And, Olivia snorted, no Prince Charming coming to her rescue.

She sighed.

Her door suddenly burst open, and James Bond strode into the office.

He quickly crossed the room, stepped around the desk, pulled her up out of her chair, then lifted her into his arms.

“007! Put me down immediately!”

“Not on your life, ma’am.”

No. No Prince Charming to rescue her. 

She had something better.

A Double-O.


End file.
